


PIN Number

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: PWP - we all need money - right?





	PIN Number

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

PIN Number by Nicole S.

11 October 1998  
X-Files M/K  
Title: PIN Number  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash and Archive X. Anywhere else, okay if my name is attached.  
Series/Sequel: This is a stand-alone piece  
Feedback please!   
Spoilers: None whatsoever.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to that blonde guy.  
Summary: PWP - we all need money - right?  
Thanks to Aries for being beta goddess and Orithain for being cool. I take full credit for this ATM challenge!

* * *

"Where the hell are you going now?" Alex said as Mulder turned the opposite way of the movie theatre.

"Cash machine."

"Why?" Alex let his breath out in a huff.

"To get *money*!" Mulder raised his arms in exasperation.

"We're going to be late!"

"No we're not, it's just over there."

"Where?"

"In that office tower."

"Trust you to keep your money in some obscure little Credit Union where you can only go to their machine." Alex rolled his eyes.

"That's not true, I can use the card anywhere but they charge me a dollar if I use another ATM."

"Mulder, you probably owe them half your salary, what's another buck? Come on we're going to miss the beginning."

"No we're not! Now quit whining!"

"Whining? You made me miss this movie last week - remember?"

"As I recall that wasn't *my* fault." Mulder grinned at him.

Alex looked at Mulder. "I'm not getting into *that* conversation again. Just hurry up okay?"

They ran across the street to the door of the ATM kiosk. Mulder produced his card, and put it in the slot, letting them in with a loud click.

Alex looked inside the lobby of the office tower through the plexiglass door. There was a Security desk in the middle of the lobby which was empty. //You can't see the ATM from the Security desk, that's stupid.//

Mulder put his card in the machine. He could feel Alex behind him.

"Hey, no peeking."

"Really Mulder. If I wanted your PIN number, I could find it no problem."

"Ha ha."

Alex wrapped his arms around Mulder from behind, pressing into him. He licked Mulder's ear lobe.

"Alex...what are you doing?"

Alex ran his hands down the front of Mulder's chest, under the open leather jacket and over the cotton of the t-shirt. When he reached his jeans he popped the button with one hand.

"I have to punch in my code..."

"So punch it in."

"I've temporarily....forgotten....oh shit."

Alex had his hands down the front of Mulder's jeans and brought out his half erect cock. He then pushed the jeans down to reveal Mulder's bare ass.

"Alex this is a public....oh god."

Alex stroked Mulder's cock with one hand and undid his own jeans with the other. He pulled back for a second and spit in his hands, lubing his cock with the saliva.

"What are you... We're going to...." He trailed off as the head of Alex's cock teased the tight opening to his ass.

"Are you whining Mulder?"

"My code, I...oh sweet Jesus!" Mulder felt Alex enter his ass, forcing him to brace himself against the bank machine. He was now hard as a rock and Alex was stroking him quickly. He swallowed.

"Punch in your code Mulder. I'll tell it to you if you want me to."

"Wha....??" Mulder sucked in his breath as Alex sped up his pace.

"It's 2853, isn't it?"

"How...do...you...uuuhhhh?"

"I know everything about you Mulder. Everything..." Alex threw his head back, he was going to come. He increased his pace on Mulder.

"Oh Alex, I'm gonna....kill you....fuck!"

"No...you're...not!" Alex closed his eyes and bright sparks went off behind his eyelids. Then he felt Mulder's ass clench around his cock and he knew his lover was going to come. He made sure to catch Mulder' cum in his hand.

He leaned over Mulder, entered his code, then withdrew sixty dollars. He took the cash and the card then stuffed it in the pocket of Mulder's leather jacket. He then pulled out of Mulder, pulled up his jeans and did them up.

"Come on Foxie! Pull yourself together, we're going to miss the beginning of the movie." He slapped Mulder on the back, pressed the button to open the door and left.

THE END


End file.
